1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an illumination device for a microscope, the illumination device being configured to generate illumination light for irradiating an observation target in the microscope, and relates to the microscope.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for switching between a plurality of observation methods with a single microscope has been proposed. Examples of such a technique include a polarization microscope capable of selecting between conoscope observation by transmitted-light illumination and simple polarization observation by epi-illumination (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-3720) and a microscope capable of switching between a relief contrast microscopy, a differential interference contrast microscopy, and a polarized light microscopy (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-163069).